Gracie and Friends
by JaysGirl2
Summary: Everything I did, everything I do, Makayla always has to be better then me. I'm sick of it, I think I want to tear her down once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Gracie is an ordinary 17 year old girl who loves to skateboard, read, play with her dog Pebbles, and hang with her best friends Krissti, Miley, and Ricky. Ricky has a younger brother named Max and he know a little girl that lives next door to them. Her name it LoLa. LoLa is often annoying and hyper but Ricky and Max always talk to her. One because she has no friends and two she has no one to talk to. And then there is Makayla, she is the bossiest, meanest, sobbiest person in High-school, and she has two copy-cat friends; Briana and Shelby. Now Gracie is fed up with Makayla's junk and is on a mission to stop her. But will Gracie's friends, including Max and LoLa, be able to stop Makayla and The Copy-cats. Or will they fail. Pluse they might get some help from some heros'.


	2. Chapter 2: Really Miley!

** I really worked hard on thinking of this so will you please read. ****_Thanks!  
*_****I Do Not Own NinjaGo***

* * *

( GRACIE'S P.O.V)

The school day had ended and I was walking with Miley and Krissti. " You know what I _really_ hate," said Miley. "What?" I asked.  
she replied, "Why we have to do a typing class. It's stupid, we all know how to use computers and how to type." I thought, 'Wow girl! I know you just moved here and all but a lot of jobs have to have typing in them.' Krissti just looked really concerned for Miley. " Anyways" I said, "some people don't have computers or phones Miley, so they have to look stuff up in the computer and it's easier for them to do that during typing class. And the people that do have computers and a phones and other gadgets like us are etheir really good at not losing stuff or rich." "Oh" she said " That makes a lot more sense than donkeys sitting on their keyboards." Krissti and I just looked like 'What it wrong with that girl?' We finally arrived at my house and Pebbles my Golden Retriver was waiting for me. Pebbles is so old probley older then my dad and my dad is 43. Just thinking of how old he was made me cry. Pebbles and I both knew that his days were almost over in this big world. Pebbles has been with me ever since I was born. I said "Come on guys we don't want to miss my mom's homemade cookies because of my dad now do we?" My two friends laughed and Pebbles barked then we went inside.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short it will be longer next time**

** So sorry if the Pebbles part made you cry**

** Review and tell me what you think**

** BTW I need at least two OC's **

** And they live with the ninja C-ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: I know Lloyd Garmadon

**Ok here we go! 3rd chapter!  
*I ****DO NOT**** own NinjaGo***

* * *

(Krissti's P.O.V)

We were at Gracie's house. Ricky said she would come by later. 'Oh I hope Makayla doesn't bother her again,' I thought. Gracie was saying something about how we can finally stand up to Makayla. Because Ricky told us LoLa's mother works at a candy store and sometimes she gets to go. Anyways she knows a little boy named Lloyd Garmadon, and he said that his friends helped save the city from the Great Devourer and a lot of Snakes and Pirates. Also I know a boy named Zane I went to his house once or twice to study with him. Pluse I met Lloyd too. At his house there is a lot of training stuff and they all can do this really cool tornado thing. I spoke up and said " I know where Lloyd and his friends live." Gracie and Miley yelled "YOU DO!" Then the doorbell rang. Miley, Gracie, and I went to go see who it was. It was Ricky and Max and LoLa. I thought 'Wait! What the heck are Max and LoLa doing here?' Ricky said "My mom told me LoLa's mom wanted me to watch her and my mom wanted me to watch Max. Even though Max is 16 years old." Miley said "Oh, that makes _way _more sense than tigers eating your moms!" We all looked at her like she was crazy. Oh wait she is! Gracie started saying everything we were talking about and then **BOOM!** She said that I know where Lloyd and his friends live. 'Oh god' I thought 'my life is over!' Then Gracie yelled to her mom " MOM! WE'RE GOING TO WALK AROUND!" Her mom yelled back " OK! I'LL CALL YOu WHEN ITS TIME FOR DINNER!" "K" Said Gracie. I muttred "This is going to be a long, long night."

* * *

**Ok That's it so far.**

**OC's needed please you can make one or two  
Name:  
Gender:  
Age: (7- 17 please)  
Story: (If they have one)  
What they look like: (No ninja clothing or anything they will just live with the ninja)**

* * *

**Thanks and Review for more!**


	4. Chapter 4: Highschool sucks SUCKS!

**Ok #4 I got three OC's today to share but I did not make them two are owned by epicwin101 and the last one is owned by karseth. And in this fanfic the ninja go to Highschool.  
Jade- karseth  
Cadence (Cay)- epicwin101  
Thomas (Tom)- epicwin101  
Thanks to you two for reviewing I will use your OC's more in diffrent parts or chapters so will you please sit back, kick your feet up, and enjoy!**

** *I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO***

* * *

(Jade's P.O.V)

I was walking in the park with my Spine-tailed Swift, Speedy. Except he was flying and _I_ was walking. Speedy found me when I was younger. Then I started running for some odd reason. At that moment I ran into someone. "Opps sorry," I said. Then i realized I was my friend... "Jay!" I said. "Jade?! is that you?!" he replied. I giggled. "So..." I started saying. "Anything new with your life?" He laughed. "Oh nothing really. I became a ninja, I have golden nunchucks, umm.. what else. Oh yeah, I got a dragon and named him Wisp. So yeah nothing really." We both laughed. "Are you joking! You gotta be joking." I said. He replied "No I'm not joking at all." Then he does this tornado thing-a-mabob, pulls out golden nunchucks, and whistles. A moment later a dragon appers. "Woah." I mumbled really shocked.

**The Next Day...**

(Makayla's P.O.V)

I was at school. Ah school, yeah it s-u-c-k-s, sucks. I'm always getting sent to the principals office with some total dork. But usually I get off the hook because I'm a cheerleader and the dork gets detention. I take out my phone and text Briana and Shelby to come meet me in the the hallway outside homeroom so we can pick out todays subject. After about five minutes it will be 2nd period. At 3rd period I usually pick on my fav subject, Thomas Evans.

(Tom's P.O.V)

'Oh no!' I thought 'It's 3rd period! Makayla will be coming for me soon!'

(Cay's P.O.V)

'Oh gosh' I thought 'Makayla has been going after Tom for too long now' I spoke up to try and calm him down "Tom don't worry." He said "Whats not to worry about Cay. Everyday I get bullied by Makayla at 3rd period!" I looked up and saw Gracie and her friends coming towards us. She said "Whats wrong?" I told her "Tom is freaking out, because at third period Makayla always picks on him." "Ah..." she said "That is what I thought. If you want you can come to our secret hidding place." One of her friends said "Gracie, umm... now it's not really a secret." "Why not?" she said. "Umm..." began another one of her friends "Because you just told two people." "It's okay" I said "we won't tell anyone." "Great!" said Gracie "follow us into the library. The cheerleaders don't dare go in there." "She's right" said a familiar voice "we don't."

* * *

**What will happen? Check out my poll! Review please. And I need about 7 more OC's!**


	5. Chapter 5: Music in the Park

**Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! I made a new OC's which will be an old friend of Gracie.**

**emily ross (emma)- mine**

***i do not own ninjago***

* * *

(Emma's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in central park with my dads lucky country guitar alone. Gracie was suposse to meet me at the 'music in the park' festivle. So there I was alone nobody with me I prayed sighlently 'please let Gracie be here' , anyways I was up next I was going to sing 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. The announcer said "Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for singing teen sensation, Emma Ross." Everyone claped as I walked out onto the stage, sat down on the stool that was on the stage and I started strumming the notes on the guitar.

You were in college working part time waiting tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of falling Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch The moment I could see it Yes, yes, I can see it now  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Flash forward and we're taking on the world together And there's a drawer of my things at your place You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
But we got bills to pay We got nothing figured out When it was hard to take Yes, yes, this is what I thought about  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m. As everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye 'Cause that's all I've ever known Then you took me by surprise You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water And every time I look at you, it's like the first time I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter She is the best thing that's ever been mine  
Hold on, make it last Hold on, never turn back You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now I can see it I can see it now.

As I was finishing everyone clapped their hands loudy. I took a quick bow and left the stage. As I left the announcer was calling up the next act you'll never forget who it was! It was Gracie The announcer said she was able to make it after all. I let out a relived sigh. 'Thank goodness she made it' I prayed sighlently. He said she was going to sing 'One in a million' by Hannah Montana (Miley Cyris). I put my dad's guitar away and sat down to listen.

How did I get here? I turned around and there you were I didn't think twice or rationalize 'Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more that just chemistry I mean I knew you were kind of into me But I figured it's too good to be true  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?" Can't find a single cloud in the sky Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time But really great things happen In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody Like you were a million to one I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love Tryna make things work that weren't good enough Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done" And stumbled into the arms of the one  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff Say that I'm your diamond in the rough When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky I have never felt so happy Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
They say that good things take time But really great things happen In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody Like you were a million to one I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love Tryna make things work that weren't good enough Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done" And stumbled into the arms of the one  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?" Can't find a single cloud in the sky Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time But really great things happen In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody Like you were a million to one I cannot believe it, yeah yeah  
They say that good things take time But really great things happen In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody Like you were a million to one I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah  
One in a million, yeah You're one in a million.

I was the loudest to clap for my friend. Shes like the best singer in all of NinjaGo. I heard someone creep up behind me and put their hands on my sholders. I jumped, I looked around It was Kai. "You were really good up there" he said. I said "thanks." My parents died in a house fire last year. If you're thinking Kai is my Boy friend you're wrong. Kai is my cousinand an extreme hothead. Then someone started slow clapping and laughing in an evil tone. You'll never guess who it was.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If you don't know how the songs go I'll PM you a link.**

**EXTREME MUSIC CONTEST! Send your favriot song to me and maybe it will turn into a in the park music contest!**

**Review please. THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Help!

**Thanks for your reviews! You're too kind! Who watched Ninjaball Run last night? And who watched the trailer for Child's Play? Thanks to: ARAAW and Earthdragon27. I will plan to use those OC's, but I will use them later in the story. So here is Chapter 6.**

** * i don't own ninjago* **

**These are the OC's I have so far:**

**Gracie  
Miley  
Krissti  
Ricky (Yes she is a girl)  
Max  
LoLa  
Emma  
Jade- karseth  
Cadence- epicwin101  
Thomas- epicwin101  
Ave- ARAAW**

Terra- Earthdragon27

* * *

(Ricky's P.O.V)

Makayla was craming Miley, Krissti, Max, Cay, Tom, and I into a corner. I can't belive she only let Gracie go to her 'Music in the Park' festivle with Emma Ross!

(Kai's P.O.V)

The guys and I were strolling by the school library when we saw Makayla, Briana, and Shelby surrounding poor kids. I got a better look at them. I gasped. Cole asked me whats wrong. I said, "Makayla and The Copy-cats are surrounding Krissti and other kids we don't really know." Zane repeated, "Krissti?" And tried to go over there but Cole, Jay, and I stopped him before he got into trouble. "Whoa cowboy," said Jay "you don't want to do that." "Why not?" asked Zane. "Because," continued Jay "Makayla is the meanist, snobbiest, crulist person here but her friends Briana and Shelby are just big, fat, snobs." Cole, Zane, and I looked at him strangly. I spoke up and said, "No idiot we're going to help him stop Makayla." Cole nodded with agreement. Jay said, "You go do that I'll stay here and count." I pulled him by the wrist and said, "We're a team and teams stick together Jay."

(Makayla's P.O.V)

Briana said, "What are we going to do Makayla?" Shelby said, "Lock them in the janitors closet or Embarass them everyday?" I said, "They are..." "Stop right there Makayla." someone interupted me I turned around to see it was those kids who signed up this year. I laughed and said, "Oh yah what are you goin to do about it!?" "Or else we'll show everyone the video from last night and you'll be the biggest dork in highschool." Said a boy in Red. I spun around and motioned Briana and Shelby to do the same.

(Krissti's P.O.V.)

I ran up to them all and gave a great big hug and said, "Thanks guys. You saved us once again." Miley came up to me and asked, "How do you know these guys." I said, "Max, Ricky, Miley meet Cole, Jay, Zane, and Kai. Also Lloyd's friends."

(Garmadon's P.O.V)

"Did you finish the task?" I asked my three soldiers. "We were about to my Lord, but the ninja had stopped us before we could finish." I started yelling at them, "I can't trust you at all can I!" Then I calmed down, "you will try again tomarrow, now get some rest. I will find new ways to destroy you ninja, mark my words! New ways."

* * *

**I bet you already know who the three soldiers are! Anyways I don't need anymore OC's I already have twelve said I was going to have ten. Reveiw please my peeps!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Figures!

**Ok here we go Chapter 7! I have a question. Who likes the Hunger Games? If you do it's coming out on Blueray and DVD August 18!**

** *I do not own NinjaGo***

* * *

(Cole's P.O.V)

I was listening to my favriot song 'The Weekend Whip' by: The Fold. It's really awesome! We're walking by the park and I saw three dark figures harassing the citizens of Ninjago City in the park. I shrugged my sholders. Then I noticed, stopped, and yelled out... "Three dark figures!" "Is everything alright?" Asked Kai. "Maybe he saw the tree blind mice." Said Jay. "No," I started. "Three dark figures are harassing the citizens of the city! You idiot." "Well we can't just stand here," said Kai. "We gotta do something! Let's go!" We all yelled, "Ninja-GO!" And went over to see what was going on. When we got over there Kai said, "Not so fast." "Really," I said "Is that the best you can do 'Not so fast' Wow kid." He said, "Well if you don't like it, then next you lead." "Maybe I will." I said. "Oh yeah," Kai said. "If you can catch up with me." Jay stopped us and said, "Hello guys." "Sorry." we both said. Zane said, "Do we have to do the Mega Monster Amusment Park thing all over again" "NO!" said Jay. "NO. NO. NO. NO." "Okay then," I said akwardly. "Let's go!"

* * *

** Me- So how do you like it?**

**Please will you...**

**Cole- Hey do any of you have Cake?**

**Me- Shut up!**

**Will you please...**

**Kai- Is Cole here?**

**Me- How'd you? **

**Ahhh... Never mind!**

**Please Review!**

**Lloyd- O.o **

**These people are crazy and cranky.**

**Exspecily Makayla!**

**Gracie- You got that right!**

**Lloyd- Yes!**

**Me- Help me!**


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows

**I don't know about you but right now I could go for some pizza. Chapter 8 ppl.**

***I DONOT OWN NINJAGO***

* * *

(Zane's P.O.V)

Krissti came over to study once again with me. What this is like the 10th time she came so what.  
Right now she was talking with Nya. Jay was looking mad though, Oh yah they're talking about him.  
I forgot. I laughed to myself. Then I heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. I looked at Jay.  
Telling him to go check it out then Nya walked out too. Then Krissti and I started talking about Robotics. (Yeah they go to a very rich High-school)

She said that one time she made a robot of the principle. And that it's basicly a trophey in his office.  
I think I saw that one, it looked really cool. Then Lloyd came out with candy bits all over his face, after  
Cole came out with Chocolate Cake frosting on his... well everywhere, and then Kai came out with a jar  
of candy bits and and a can of chocolate frosting in his hands.

Krissti said, "Oh... you boys got your hinds (or hindes) handed to you."

They both said, "Ya think!"

Kai said, "That will show you not to obsess (Don't know how to spell it either, or that) about candy and  
cake anymore."

Lloyd and Cole said, "No you made it worse."

Nya came out of the kitchen laughing so hard and said, "I'm a witness (or that) of something very stupid  
and halairious! (or that)

* * *

**A/N: Let's all face it I'm a horrible speller. Even though that is my best subject in school. On with the story**

* * *

(Jay's P.O.V)

I thought, 'Woah! RUDE!' Cause I saw three shadows come threw the kitchen window. Hoping it not Garmadon.

"Out of our way mortle!" (Did I spell it right?) said a female voice.

I said, "You're the mortle comparied to me."

"Oh really," said another female voice.

Another feamale said, "We've caught your little friend. Who is it now, Jade."

"Jade can stand up for herself!" I said as I pulled out my nunchucks.

Then I heard a firmilier (Hows about nows) voice say, "He's right I can."

* * *

**Ok totally sucked cause I had to stop right in the middle to say somethin'**

**Anyways R & R please!**

**Lloyd will love you then. (Or the one you disire (Yes! I know I didn't spell that one right! DONT JUDGE!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Knowing Jade better

**Nothing to say but *I don't own NinjaGo***

* * *

(Jade's P.O.V)

I got let in by... a boy I think his name is Zane. He told me Jay was in the kitchen.

"He's right I can," I said. Jay turned around I looked at him.

He said, "Jade what are you doing! Get out, now!"

"No!" I said, "I have a secret too. I became a ninja as well. I know Spinjitzu, I have a katana, but it's small and platinum. My element is Wind and Air. Thats all."

Jay said, "Do you have a Sensei?"

I replied, "Yes. Sensei Fufi, she knows your Sensei as well. By the way Makayla lied about catching me. She has been working for Garmadon too, and the others are Shelby and Briana."

Jay said to me, "Woah! You know your stuff."

"I listen, unlike you." I told him.

He gave a you-are-going-to-regret-that face. "Come on," he said. "Lets get Garmadon's Bratz out of here."

* * *

Srry so short. Be longer nxt time. And by Bratz refiering (Did I spell it right ppl?) to the doll.

Still not a bright speller.


	10. Chapter 10 AN

A/N: Srry I can't be on until the end of the month. I got my laptop taken away. X(] Sooo.. It's my dad's fault if I don't get to put up more chappies. I just get about 5 min. to go on my facebook. But keep your eyes peeled from more chappies in the month!

~Jaysgirl2


	11. Another AN

**Srry if I didn't get this one up. My dad forgot where he put my laptop! I kept on asking and asking for it back very politely, pluse school started up again. Sooo I'll be on around 4:00 to 8:00. Cause I get out of school around 3:00. Anyways I totally forgot where I left off. So I need to read my own story! XO**


End file.
